Pikachu
'Pikachu '''to Elektryczny Pokémon. Pikachu to pre-ewolucja Pichu. Ewoluuje w Raichu pod wpływem Kamienia Pioruna. Zdolnością Pikachu jest Statyczność. Biologia Fizjologia Pikachu jest gryzoniem. Ma krótkie, żółte futro z brązowymi paskami na plecach, czerwonymi policzkami, które mogą produkować małe wstrząsy energii elektrycznej, usta, uszy z czarnymi końcami i ogon o niezwykłym kształcie, przypominającym błyskawicę. Oprócz ewolucji i pre-ewolucji, może to być związane z Plusle'em, Minunem, Pachirisu i Emolgą ze względu na znaczne podobieństwa fizyczne. Pikachu jest znany z ostrego zmysłu słuchu, dzięki dużym uszom. Większość Pikachu jest w stanie zrozumieć i interpretować mowę ludzką. W odcinku ''Pikachu i Goliat, gdy Pikachu Asha został ranny, okazało się, że ma tętno 156. Różnice płci Samica Pikachu ma końcówkę ogona w kształcie litery "v". Mężczyzna Pikachu nie ma tego. Specjalne zdolności Wyłącznie Pikachu ma możliwość uwolnienia elektrycznych wyładowań o różnej intensywności, na własną wolę, poprzez elektryczne worki w policzkach. Ta energia elektryczna może być manipulowana do różnych technik, które są najczęściej używane w walce, ale mogą być używane również do pieczenia jagód. Kiedy Pikachu buduje energię w gruczołach energii elektrycznej, które często są niezbędne do prawidłowego korzystania, może doprowadzić do fizycznego paraliżu. Pikachu uwalnia zabudowaną energię poprzez ogon, który działa jako pręt uziemiający, aby bezpiecznie usunąć niepotrzebną energię. Przez niezdolność do uwolnienia gromadzącej się energii elektrycznej, Pikachu może rozwinąć u siebie rzadkie schorzenie podobne do grypy ludzkiej. Choroba ta jest najczęściej spowodowana pobliskimi silnymi siłami elektromagnetycznymi, które poważnie wpływają na elektryczne gruczoły. Pikachu i ich rodzina ewolucji, Pichu i Raichu, są znani jako jedyne Pokémony, mogą nauczyć się Elektro Akcji. Zachowanie W naturze, Pikachu często podróżują w grupach. Jednak, gdy coś im zagraża, grupa może generować intensywną elektryczność, nawet tworząc krótkotrwałe, lokalne burze. Mimo to, jest to popularne zwierzę i stosunkowo łatwe w utrzymaniu, gdy korzysta z ćwiczeń niezbędnych do jego dobrego samopoczucia. Jednak ważne jest, aby rozładowywaał energię elektryczną w policzkach okresowo. Gdy pociągnie się za ogon Pikachu, będzie to skutkowało poważnym szokiem. Siedlisko Pikachu występują głównie w lasach, ale możliwe, ze względu na ich atrakcyjność dla energii elektrycznej lub po prostu dlatego, że nie boją się ludzi, Pikachu często pojawiają się w cywilizowanych miejscach. Mogą nawet wchodzić do domów, bo zapewne przyciąga je elektryczność generowana przez urządzenia mieszkańców. Dieta Żyjąc na terenach leśnych, Pikachu często znajdują jagody. Zamiast wspinania się po drzewach, używają małych porażeń do zrzucania owoców z drzew, piecząc je w tym samym czasie. Jako zwierzęta domowe, mogą być karmione różnymi żywnościami. Alternatywnie, jak większość Pokémonów, Pikachu są oporni na "ludzkie" żywności. Przykładem tego jest fakt, że Pikachu Asha był znany z zamiłowania do ketchupu. Pikachu są także od czasu do czasu postrzegane jedząc jabłka. W anime Najważniejsze występy thumb|[[Pikachu Asha]] Pikachu Asha Ash Ketchum ma Pikachu, którego otrzymał od profesora Oaka w odcinku Pokémon, wybieram cię!. Pikachu Asha nie podoba się mieszkanie w Poké Ballu. Ash miał możliwość wypuszczenia Pikachu w odcinku Pożegnanie Pikachu, gdy Pikachu wydawał się bardzo zadowolony z innymi Pikachu. Choć próbował, więź między dwoma była zbyt silny, więc Pikachu zdecydował się pozostać z nim. Pikachu o nazwie Pączuś, należący do właścicielki restauracji, zaginął przed odcinkiem Upichćmy słodką historię!, a Pikachu Asha udawał go, by właścicielka Pączusia wygrała konkurs gotowania. Pod koniec odcinka, Pączuś wraca, jednak przekształcony w Raichu. Pikachu Ritchie'ego Ritchie posiada również Pikachu nazywanego Sparky, który zadebiutował w odcinku Przyjaciel na śmierć i życie. Sparky, w przeciwieństwie do większości Pikachu, ma kępek futra na szczycie głowy. Ashachu Ash został zamieniony w Pikachu w odcinku Hokus-pokus Pokémon przez maga Pokémon o nazwie Lily. Wraca do swojej ludzkiej postaci na początku kolejnego odcinka. Inni Raichu Porucznika Surge'a był kiedyś Pikachu, tak samo jak Raichu Volknera, gdy był młodszy. Co najmniej dwudziestu innych Pikachu pojawiło się w odcinku Ostry dyżur Pokémon, by pomóc pokonać Zespół R. Innym Pikachu nazywany Puka był własnością niejakiego Victora w odcinku Wielka fala. Ten błękitnooki Pikachu miał zdolność wyczuwania zbliżających się fal pływowych. Pikachu jest również własnością syna Luany, Travisa. Luana wzięła Asha za Travisa, kiedy zobaczyła Pikachu na ramieniu Asha. W odcinku Lights, Camerupt, Action!, Elijah używał Pikachu w jednym ze swoich filmów. Pikachu Asha został sklonowany przez Mewtwo. Nazywa się Pikachutwo. Pikachu miał również udział w filmie Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!. Drugoplanowe role Oprócz Pikachu Asha, Pokémony tego gatunku rzadko spotykane są w anime. James używał Pikachu w egzaminie Ligi Pokémon, ale został pokonany przez instruktora i jego Gravelera. Pikachu należący do nieznanego Strażnika Aury pojawił się w retrospekcji w odcinku Kamienny problem. Ewolucja | rowspan="1"| → | rowspan="1"| |Plik:FileBag_Thunderstone_Sprite.png Kamień Pioruna → | |} Ciekowostka Pikachu to jedyny Pokemon, który wystąpił we wszystkich odcinkach Anime (nie licząc odcinków specjalnych). Kategoria:Pokémon